


Feel you

by bigleosis



Series: Oneshots [36]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Body Worship, Civil War Compliant, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, It's just Bucky and Steve making love to each other, Kissing, M/M, No Endgame Spoilers, Sex, Sexual Content, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigleosis/pseuds/bigleosis
Summary: Bucky loved Steve. He was sure about this one feeling. He trusted this one feeling, because it never changed.And now they were here.Together …and alone.Steve was lying under him in all his golden glory.





	Feel you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [atoricrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/gifts).



> Found this one in one of my files ... finished but never posted.  
> English is not my first language so the mistakes are all mine. Not beta read.  
> Have fun <3

**Feel you**

He had always wondered what would happen if he would Steve see ever again.  
He had craved the moment since he had left the Smithsonian and started to remember the little things that happened between him and Steve before.  
And now he was here.

His best friend, fighting for him against his new friends.  
Bucky loved Steve. He was sure about this one feeling. He trusted this one feeling, because it never changed.

And now they were here.  
Together …  
and alone.

Steve was lying under him in all his golden glory.  
They kissed slowly and with all their love for each other. Buckys arms lay beside Steve's head, his fingers burrowed in the thick blond hair, while Steve's hands rested on his waist. He could feel Steve's growing arousal, but Bucky didn't want to give him this kind of satisfaction yet.

Bucky pulled away from Steve's lips and slowly kissed down his chin, down his neck until his lips reached the sensitive spot on Steve's shoulder and bit gently into the soft flesh there.  
Steve's lips escaped a throaty groan and he pressed his hips upward to show Bucky what he really wanted. What he wanted from him _NOW_.  
But Bucky liked to tease Steve and he was far from being finished with him. There were many places on Steve's body he wanted to explore and caress.

Bucky leaned down a bit more and kissed Steve's shoulder. Bucky ran his hands over Steve's arms up to his hands and intertwined their fingers. He started to follow his hands with his lips, kissed every little peace of skin he could reach.  
Bucky pulled Steve's arm back a little, so that his upper arms were presented beautifully.  
Bucky had to admit that he had an incredible weakness for Steve's upper arms. The force that was behind them and that he was able to protect Bucky with this arms. Bucky kissed the place between Steve's body and his arm before following the contour of Steve's biceps with his tongue.

Steve groaned again under him and a small smile crept on Bucky's lips as he lifted his head a little. Steve's cheeks were flushed, his pupils dilated and he bit seductively in his lower lip.  
Bucky had pity with Steve and pulled away from his task and closed Steve's lips with his own again.  
Steve moaned into the kiss, his fingers moved into a bone breaking embrace. Bucky sucked gently at Steve's lower lip, because he loved the gentle needy sounds that formed in Steve's throat and he could no longer suppress. Bucky locked them in an immaculate part of his heart so he could remind them forever.

Steve struggled a little against Buckys hold and he pulled back a little, breaking the kiss with his sweetheart. Steve looked so amazing laying beneath him. His cheeks had become a darker shade of red and the first beads of sweat had formed on his forehead.  
Bucky let go of Steve's hands and let them slide back over his arms, back to his torso. Bucky let them glide feather light over Steve's chest, tracing the outlines of his muscles with the tips of his fingers, which caused goose bumps all over Steve's body.

“Gimme your hand.” Bucky's voice was hoarse in his own ears.

He could feel Steve tremble under him.   
It took a moment for Steve to gave his hand to him and Bucky led it to his lips.  
First he blew a kiss on the back of Steve's hand while he massaged it with his fingers. Steve was like wax under his hands and relaxed visibly. It made Bucky proud that Steve could let go near him and could let drop his walls.

“Bucky …” Steve's voice was deep and full of desire.

“I've got you,” he replied quietly.

Bucky put Steve's hand on his cheek, gently kissing his wrist. Bucky put a hand over Steve's and let the other slide over his arm.  
Bucky kissed every centimeter of Steve's palm, kissed each finger individually before he sucked them into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around their tips and placing a little kiss on their tips after he released them.

Steve couldn't stand it any longer and pulled Bucky downward, locking their lips in a passionate kiss. His free arm wrapped around Bucky's waist and with a deft movement Steve switched places with Bucky, brought the dark haired man under him.  
Bucky's hand went to Steve's arm and he clung to it.

Bucky had the feeling to drown in Steve's love. He could feel Steve with every fiber of his body, moved toward him, with him, while they made love.  
Their lips found each other again and again and Bucky's grip tightened around Steve's upper arm.

“Bucky,” Steve breathed against Bucky's lips.

“Steve,” he whimpered.

“Bucky … my Bucky.” Steve kissed him hard. “I'll never let you go again.”

And Bucky trusted his words.


End file.
